You're My Animal
by C.R.Kapus
Summary: Klaus and Caroline already finished 'seeing the world' and they haven't gone out of the house in some time. So Caroline gets the idea of going to the Zoo. Will Klaus' moodiness ruin the day or he will be prince charming? Who will be the surprised one at the end? Klaroline Zoo Fluff!


**PM me if you have any requests. Thank you all so much. Enjoy**

* * *

I was beaming with excitement. I mentally congratulated myself for coming up with the idea. Caroline Forbes, dating expert, I liked the sound of that. I walked down the large staircase and started walking towards the drawing room where I knew Nik would be. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. As a couple we didn't go out much, well not after 'seeing the world' which, don't get me wrong, I enjoyed very much. I entered the big room and saw him there, lying with a sketch pad against his lap, drawing oblivious to my presence. I cleared my throat and he looked up and gave me a dimpled smile that melted my heart every time. I smiled excitedly and he mocked worry.

"Oh no, I know that smile" He said pouting like a little child. I would never tell him he is a pouter not to damage his fat ego, but it was funny to see the big bad hybrid acting like a kid who was denied something.

"The Zoo, Nik!" I jumped up and down and smiled like the Cheshire cat. He threw his head back in the couch and screamed a 'no' with what were in my count at least ten 'o's. He covered his face with his hands and started shaking it.

"Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" He had mocked sorrow in his voice and I smirked. I grabbed his hand forcing him to stand up with m supernatural strength and said "You fancied the wrong girl" I pulled him into a hug and he whined, he nuzzled into my neck and I knew that if I didn't react quickly then we wouldn't make it to the zoo.

"Not going to work" I pulled away from the embrace and dragged him to the car, I could swear I heard something like 'It was worth the try' but it was so low I couldn't be sure, it sounded like a growl.

I drove and he looked out the window. "Come on! Please don't tell me I'm with 'Grumpy Klausy' now. I want Nik." I hit him playfully in the arm. He brushed me off, that was where my patience ended.

"Cut the crap, Niklaus. We are going to have a fun day at the zoo and you will be happy about it. Do you understand?" I scolded him and he pouted and nodded. He relaxed in his seat and closed his eyes before saying "If this doesn't say how much I love you, then I don't know what does". I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it, I felt his stubble scratching against my palm.

"I love you too" In no time we were there and it was filled with families. Thankfully I remembered to bring my camera so I could take a ton of pictures. We entered the zoo and there was a fountain in the shape of the globe. I made him sit on the edge of it so I could take a picture. He smiled a little and we moved on. We first went to the aquarium, and there were thousands of fishes of all sized. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to one of the tanks that had colorful fishes. I noticed from the corner of my eye that he was staring at me. I faced him and asked "What?" He shook his head and said "Nothing"

"No, really. Tell me" I putted a hand on his shoulder.

"I was picturing you being a mermaid during the XIII century" He said and kissed my cheek.

"Really random" I laughed.

I laughed and skipped l like a child and Nik ran after me like a worried mother. We rode the elephants, God even when I think about it I can't stop laughing. We rode the same one, Nik was in the front and I clung to him for dear life. I was afraid I would fall, he laughed at my discomfort and I hit him in the back of the head. It was the first time he seemed to enjoy our adventure. He patted the animal and said "I like you, mate" I huffed and said "Good, because he's your ride home" He laughed. We took the picture and got down. As the gentleman he is, he helped me down. I glared at him and we bought some cotton candy. I ate it smiling bright and he just stared at it, analyzing. "What is this, Caroline?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the pink fluffy thing.

"Oh my God, you never had cotton candy before!" I took a piece of his and held it to his mouth. "Open" He looked at me in disbelief and I gave him a look that said 'Open. Your. Mouth" He did and his eyes lit up. He licked his lips and took a bite of the candy. He liked it. I smiled and took a picture; he had what looked like a cotton candy moustache. I laughed but he was too busy to care.

I stopped to one of the members of the staff where the wolfs were. Soon I noticed Nik was no longer with me, he sneaked out. Damn him! I started turning in circled looking for him, and there he was, smiling at me a few feet away with a stuffed animal in his hand. He held it out for me and I took it and smiled. It was a little wolf; I kissed him and said "It perfect, thank you".

We went to see the wolfs, but as soon as we entered they started howling. Right, I forgot I had a hybrid boyfriend. He stood next to the glass and they all gathered around him, he smirked and I took the picture. It looked perfect.

"Ready to go home?" I asked him.

"More than ready" He told me.

"You enjoyed yourself! Don't lie" I laughed and he laughed too. He snaked an arm around my waist. I clutched my stuffed wolf and my real wolf, happy to have them both.

* * *

**Please Review, they make me really happy. Tell me what you think, love it? hate it? Let me know.**


End file.
